Happiness Had Only Just Begun!
by GeniusOtaku
Summary: Well, Ayano had finally realized the love of her life. And when she was in the process of confessing her love, Ayano found herself having strange feelings for her bestfriend. What will happen? *Censored*


Disclaimer: Well, if only I could own Yuru Yuri, I'll make it fluffier. Sadly, I don't.

The usual thanks to rubych4n and Yuri No Tenshi for the constructive reviews.

AN: #thoughts# *sfx* "speech"

~Story begins-11:30~

It was a truly magnificent night. The air was cool and had a refreshing feel to it. Stars were shining brightly and the moon could be seen from every viewing angle. Anyone who was missing this scene missed one of the most beautiful sight of their lifes. Fortunately for Chitose, she wasn't one of them. She was gazing at those lovely stars that were shining over her through a window, while thinking about various things. The sight gave her a mischevious feeling, yet nostalgic feeling and those feelings grew even stronger when she thought about her cute friend, Ayano. That girl had been hanging over in the white-hair girl's mind for quite a long time. She still hadn't figured out what exactly is the red-head to her. It felt like she was more then just a friend.

#Best friend?#

The next word that popped in to her head made her face turn into a deep scarlet color.

#Lover?#

She closed her eyes and shooked her head violently, trying to clear her mind of those thoughts.

#I am no good. She already had Kyoko-san..."

Chitose always thought Ayano had a soft-spot for Kyoko, and it's true that the Student Council's President always seemed that way. Blushing at the blonde's presence, acting like a third-class tsundere every time she saw Kyoko.

#But I heard somewhere that Kyoko-san is dating Yui-san..."

Remembering that made the girl pitying her friend a little bit. An unrequited love really isn't good for health, after all.

#Well, what ever it is...I have no chance. Forget it.#

Chitose thought so with a sad smile, then proceeded to go to sleep

~A place not so far away~

"Yes! I have finally understood what I should do!"

A cheerful but small shout could be heard, and the cause of that noise was the girl Chitose was thinking about. It looked like she was thinking hard about some problem, and answered had just came.

"Operation 'Making your bestfriend love you' or MYBLY is commencing. I am moving out with full-force!"

Said so with a devilish smile, Ayano crawled into bed. By the way things were going, the next day is going to really amusing.

~The next day (Sunday)-8:00 AM~

"Ahhh...Today is great"

The one that was talking was Chitose, who had just woken up from her peaceful slumber, and enjoying the morning atmosphere. Her twin sister - Chizuru had left home since early morning. A piece of note was sticked on her room's door saying "I am going out with a friend. Won't be back till night. Good day!"

#It looks like I am going to have a whole day for myself. Feels kinda lonely.#

With the thought, she got out of bed to do things that a normal person would do in the morning. Then, she prepared breakfast for herself: rice and tsukemono(Jap. pickle). She ate quietly, and before she knew it, her first meal day was finished. She was cleaning up when 'it' happened. The door's bell rung loudly. Answering the door, she gasped in suprise. In front of her was Ayano, but the tsundere friend that she had seen everyday. The Ayano Sugiura right then was wearing a blue blouse, white words "I LOVE YOU" were printed on them and a short white skirt. Her appearance right now could only be described using one simple, seven-letters word: perfect. Her pettite face was blusing slightly, and she was looking down at the ground as an effort to hide it. The action was rather normal because she was showing an abnormal facial expression. She always smiled natarully when she met her friend before. But the realization she had last night was making acting really weird. She just stand their dumbfounded, not saying or doing anything.

"Ano...Aya-chan, is there anything wrong?"

Chitose tilted her head, expressing her concerns. She never had seen her friend acting like this before, except for the moments the red-head was with Kyoko.

"N-Nothing...Are you fr-free...?"

Chitose's friend answer hestiantly by another question, which only made her more curious.

#I wonder what happened...#

Even though doubt arised in her mind, she still replied calmly, somewhat teasing:

"Yessss~ Where are taking me?"

Hearing the reply, Ayano somehow managed to blush a little more, sending more doubts to Chitose's mind.

"Amusement park...Would you l-like to go...with me?"

"Of course! Please come in and wait a while for me to change."

#That's why she was embarassed? Weird...#

~5 minutes later~

"How do I look?"

Stepping out of the bathroom, Chitose asked with her usual sweet voice.

"Stunning..." - is the only word heard from her friend. True enough, Chitose's appearance was stunning the red-head, no more no less. White plain T-shirt and a knee-length skirt, she looked like a refined lady. Her glasses which she wore everyday now gave her an intelligence look.

"So, would you lead the way?"

Ayano asked sweetly. Even though still corcerned, she decided to drop the subject, acting like she always had.

"Ye-Yes..."

Still acting a little nervous, but its looked like Ayano had finally regained her composure. Grapbbing her friend's right hand lightly, she mumured in a voice loud enough to be heard by Chitose:

"Let's go."

Just like that they walked to the park, enjoyed each other's company.

~To the park, aye!~

Coincidentally, next to the park, a new cinema was just opened recently. They were giving away free tickets to couples as a method of promoting.

"Let's go there, Aya-chan!"

Chitose shouted excitedly, pulling the red-head's hand in quick yet still gentle manner, avoided hurting Ayano.

"Eh? But...aren't that for cou-couples only?"

"We have two, and we are going together, isn't that called a couple?~"

Chitose answered with a care-free tone, while still leading Ayano towards the ticket booth. The Sugiura's girl was speechless, not knowing what to say. Those words made Ayano heart missed a beat, she was really happy, but embarassed at the same time.

#What will people say?#

But Chitose didn't care about that. She got the tickets from the booth, and leaded her friend in to the room.

"E20 and E21...here our seats!"

They were sitting side by side on the highest row. It was still quite early, so the cinema was rather deserted. Only a few couples was there, and the movie was starting. Sitting next to her friend watching a romance movie, Ayano was really embarassed. As the movie was being shown, insecure thoughts slowly crept into her mind...

#What if she doesn't like me? What if she already had someone on her mind?#

Being close for a long time, yet Ayano never asked if Chitose had taken an interest on someone. Right at this moment, she regretted that she didn't.

~Movie ended~

Thinking about various things, Ayano didn't pay any atention to the movie. Chitose turned over, asked her friend excitingly:

"Was it good?"

Before the red-head got a chance to answered, her friend added up something which like a knife, carved painfully into her heart:

"Kyoko-san defenitely is gonna like this..You should get her to come with you someday!"

#That's right...She thinks I like Toshinou Kyoko.#

Her mood was dim down effectively by those words. A sad and somewhat. desperately expression took over Ayano face, but then she tried her best to fake a smile and said faintly:

"Yeah..."

Right at the moment they left the cinema, it started to rain.

"Look! There is a tent over there! Let's hide!"

At the direction Chitose was pointing, about 30m away, small green tent was standing. Its looked like someone had a picnic and left it there. Taking hold of Ayano yet again, she ran towards the tent then crawled into it. Their dress was quite wet, and both were shivering slightly. Right at the moment they started to settle down, a thunderous sound could be heard everywhere.

*thunder sound*

"Ahhh! Thunder!"

Ayano shown a frightening expression, and jumped reflexively into Chitose arms, making her suprised a little bit. But after a little bit, she had grasped what was going on.

"Aya-chan is scared of thunder sound?"

Chitose askes sweetly whilst petting her friend's red head with a hand, embracing the girl with the other one. No reply. Instead, Ayano was blushing furiously not only of her scareness, but also because of the position she was in. Chitose looked at the girl and understood the answer immidiately. She smiled gently, gazing at Ayano lovingly:

"Don't be afraid. I am here. No harm can be done to you."

Happiness and peace filled her heart, and lit up her desires of wanting more. But then something made her heart aches.

#She thought I like Kyoko...I don't have a single chance...#

The flooding river of emotions flowing inside her made her broke into tears. The feelings were so strong that she could contain it like she used to do before. Tears had started to stream down her face, which contorted into an painful expression. She could no longer keep it in anymore.

"What's the matter, Aya-chan? You haven't calm down yet?"

Chitose was being startled at her friend's tears. But the answer she wasn' to heard struck her into an even more shocking state.

"I...*hic*..l-love...*hic*...you...*hic*, Chi-*hic*-tose...*hic*..."

The mind of the Vice President couldn't be anymore confused.

#Ayano...love me?#

The thought itself made Chitose heart rate doubled, as an unexpressable sense of happiness filled it.

#Why am I...feeling so...happy?#

The answer was heard in her head before any thinking was made.

#It was...love...That longing, yearning to be next to her was...love...The happy moments next to Aya-chan was...love...#

Realizing that, Chitose had to face even a bigger problem: How to stop her love tears. She suddenly recalled something from the movie that she had just seen not a long while before. The main character stopped her lover's feelings of grief with a kiss.

#Worth a shot!#

With that in mind, Chitose leaned in quickly, letting her lips locked with the ones of her lover whilst blushing lightly. The warmth and softness suprised the both of them.

#So this is how kissing felt...I could getting used to it.#

Ayano stopped crying at an instant. She widened her eyes at first due to the unfamiliar yet extra-odinary comforting gesture, then closed them slowly, enjoyed the feeling. Pressing her body closely to the girl in front of her, she was yearning for more. Her first kiss was taken by her first love. It couldn't had gone better.

When they broke apart after a minute of touching their lips, Ayano flashed a shy smile.

"Take that as my answer, would you?"

Chitose muttered sweetly, and somehow her smile shown dissatisfaction.

"I always thought you like Kyoko. Seriously, you need to stop acting like that."

"I am just mad, you kmow? That girl acchieved such a result without much studying. Sorry that I misunderstood you."

Ayano's hands touch Chitose's face, tried to grasp a feel of it. She didn't know why, but she just wanted to do it. This girl gonna be her lover from now on. But being her first love, she was realy embarassed and somehow knocked Chitose glasses down in the process. Like flipping a switch, Ayano change from the ever gentle to a devilish and seductive expression. She moving in closer and closer by the seconds, with an evil smirk lurking on her face.

"Ehehe...Aya-chan...You are mine..."

She said with a sexy voice, gazing passionately at her lover while trying to tempt the poor pettite girl.

"Oh no...Stay away from me..."

Ayano realized how dangerous her situation was, and was trying to get away from her lover ASAP. But then, a human in lust's strenght is enormous. Chitose kicked off the ground, flew over to the red-head like a wind, then carried her in a little forceful way.

"Not so fast! Before going home, drying your clothes is nescessary, Aya-channnn...Or you may catch a cold."

With that rather good excuse, Chitose skillfully stripped Ayano naked.

"Next, we need to warm ourselves."

With that being said, she proceed to fondle Ayano's small *censored* gently, and then lick the girl's *censored* in a lustful way, while pleasuring her own *censored*.

"Chitose, you dummy! Let me go! Ahhn...Let me go! Stay away from my *censored*..."

Ayano pleaded desperately, trying to supressed the good feeling of being *censored* by her lover at the thought that someone might saw them. But of course, it had no effect.

"Ehehe...I am just gonna *censored* you until I *censored* please my desires. Prepare to be *censored*."

As they were *censored*ing, the scene faded to black since it was *censored*. Words appeared: "Not suitable for general audience"

The day was about to end, but their happiness had just begun.

"STOP *CENSORED*ING MY *CENSORED*, YOU BAKA!"


End file.
